


Solar Eclipse

by stellato



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, a lot of elegance and yearning from amity, a tiny bit of angst, au by r.aven_art on insta, mostly just awkward fluff, sun and moon au (?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellato/pseuds/stellato
Summary: When the sun and the moon meet, the world bows at their feet.OrAmity, the incarnation of the moon, gets pulled out of the sky. The celestial association sends Luz, the incarnation of the sun, to find her. Amity plots with Edric and Emira to keep them on Earth as long as possible because when they get back to the sky they'll be pulled apart once again.AU IDEA FROM r.aven_art ON INSTAGRAM. I ONLY TWEAKED THE IDEA A TAD BIT.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from @r.aven_art on Instagram. This is not my idea, but I asked if I could use it and tweak it slightly and did get permission. With that said, there's not many warnings I need to put for this fic but any chapter that could have possibly triggering content will have a TW at the beginning, so be sure to look for those. With that said, I hope you enjoy!

  
^This is the artwork that I got the inspiration from, for reference.^

As the warm, morning light drifted above the horizon, Amity sighed in relief. The night had seemed longer than usual, though perhaps that was because her mind was constantly drifting back to the girl who would appear over the horizon in a few minutes.

It was no news to the stars that Amity, the current incarnation of the moon, held the biggest crush on Luz, her counterpart for the sun. They often grumbled and worried about it but didn’t take any action. While it was prohibited for two godly entities such as the moon and sun to host a relationship together, there were no rules against one entity simply fancying another. As long as Amity didn’t act on her feelings, everything would be okay.

Except it wouldn’t. Every day, Amity forgot her responsibilities and, instead of doing the work that relied on her as the moon goddess, opted to watch the incarnation of the sun. She lived in a way that awed Amity. The way she moved through the sky so freely and gracefully transfixed the young girl. Luz always looked like she didn’t have a care in the world and never took the small things for granted. Amity found herself longing to be by her side and appreciate the world as she did.

However, the Ancient Rules said the only time the sun and moon could meet was for emergencies. Although they were counterparts, they were ordered to be away from each other at all times. Amity certainly wasn’t the first moon to long to break that rule and she wouldn’t be the last. There certainly was a pull between them that nobody could explain.

Some days when she felt tired of yearning, she’d read through the journals of the past moon incarnations. They all told nearly the same story: a young person was born to fill the vacant role and slowly fell for their counterpart, who would distract them from their responsibilities. It was for this reason that the moon incarnation began to be held at a higher standard while they were preparing for their role. They’d have a strict upbringing and heavy workload. Every day, Amity was reminded she could never let the sun distract her. Yet it did. It always did. Every moon since the beginning of the celestial clock had been distracted by the sun and Amity was certainly no exception.

She didn’t know what the procedure was for the sun incarnation but, based on how happy and free Luz always looked, she figured it couldn’t be anywhere near how she was raised. Of course, from what she read, her caretakers had been harder than most but they weren’t far from the normal caretakers of the moon.

With a sigh, Amity retreated to the Moon Tower and allowed Luz to take her position in the sky. She walked past the big stack of papers she had been meaning to do and sat down at her desk, which was also cluttered with half-done paperwork and sketches of the sun incarnation. She found eyes following Luz out the window in front of her desk. Shaking her head, she wearily glanced at the papers littered in front of her.

After a few more minutes of watching Luz twirl about in the stars, she decided she’d get some work done. So, with a wandering mind and drooping eyelids, she closed the curtains in front of the window and started working. She only lasted twenty minutes before her eyes returned to the sun.

~~

It was cold. She didn’t know where she was or how she got there but it was cold. Groaning, she sat up and clutched her head. Last she could remember, she was watching over the world on her most boring shift of the year. Her vision began to clear up and she found herself laying in the middle of an alley and looking at a boy who couldn’t be more than eighteen.

“I didn’t know you were a person,” he whispered, obviously panicking. He anxiously ran a hand through his green hair.

Amity gritted her teeth as she glanced down at her hand. Her eyes widened at the sight of blood. She’d never bled before. In an attempt to calm herself, she reverted her attention to the boy and asked, “What are you talking about?”

He took a deep breath and said, “I didn’t know the moon was a person. I never would’ve—”

“Can you help me up?”

He stopped, surprise bleeding into his expression. Then, he held out a hand and quickly helped her up. He watched her dust herself off. “I’m Edric, by the way. Edric Blight.”

“Where am I?” She shivered, rubbing her arms.

“Oh! Sorry, I’m really sorry. Again, I didn’t realize the moon was a person. You’re in California.”

Her eyes shot to his as she disdainfully rubbed the blood off onto her dress. “I’m on Earth?”

“Yes. Is that a bad thing?”

She groaned. “I need to be back in the sky before the sun rises!”

Edric cringed before hesitantly saying, “I’m not sure how to do that.”

“Well, how did you even get me down here in the beginning?” Amity asked, rubbing her temples.

He held up a coil of rope and she sighed.

“My boyfriend loves the moon… er, you,” he said sheepishly. “I told him I’d lasso the moon for him. I just didn’t realize you’re an actual person.”

She glanced up at the night sky, now only filled with stars. “That’s not good.”

“Why?” he asked. “What happens if you’re not back before morning?”

“The celestial association either sends someone to find me or replaces me,” Amity replied. “Depends on how valuable they think I am.”

He looked at her, stunned. “Just like that?”

“Yeah.” Shivering, she glanced around. “Is there anywhere we can go to get out of the cold?”

“Right!” He reached over and grabbed her hand, much to her displeasure, and dragged her out of the alley.

“Where are you taking me?”

“Home! I wish Jerbo was there so he could see you before you have to leave.”

She wasn’t too thrilled at the thought of meeting Edric’s boyfriend, or any other human, yet she couldn’t deny how cute it was that the boy was so excited to see him again. Her mind wandered to Luz and she realized that if the association labeled her as missing, they’d likely send down the sun incarnation to find her. They had some sort of link and Luz was the best shot at finding Amity that they had.

So she stopped Edric in his tracks and quickly said, “I need you to keep me down here with you.”

He turned to look at her, eyes squinted in confusion. “What? I thought you just said—”

“I know, but… if they think I’m valuable enough, they’ll send the sun,” she said. She didn’t need to explain further as the red blush that spread on her cheeks was enough to let Edric know why it mattered.

A grin spread across his face as he turned back around and continued dragging her along. “So… the sun is a person too? A friend of yours?”

Her blush deepened and she stuttered as she said, “Not—not exactly. We’re counterparts but we’re forbidden to meet.”

He dropped her hand as they approached a building and frowned. Pulling out a set of keys, he said, “Forbidden to meet? What is this, the 15th century?”

He held the door open as Amity shrugged. She quickly walked through and sighed in relief as the warm air hit her skin. Edric followed her in, shut the door, and yelled, “Em! We’ve got company!”

A female voice came from the hallway they had just stepped into. “If you brought home another stray dog I’m going to kill you!”

The girl who Edric had called ‘Em’ poked her head around the wall to see Amity. Her eyes widened and jaw dropped and she said, “Who’s she?”

The moon cleared her throat and replied, “I’m Amity, the current incarnation of the moon.”

She didn’t respond, just looked her up and down. “Why are you only wearing a dress? It’s the middle of winter.”

“She’s the moon,” Edric said as though it answered the question.

Em glanced between the two doubtfully, then said, “If you’re actually the moon, then why aren’t you up in the sky?”

“Edric pulled me down.”

“Ed!”

~~

It took a while to convince Emira of who Amity was but when she understood she was extremely welcoming. She let Amity change into her clothes since the rich blue dress the moon incarnation had been wearing didn’t exactly keep her warm. It wasn’t like she needed to worry about being warm when she was up in the sky; the Earth was the only place she’d ever felt influenced by temperature. So, she stuck to her preference in darker colors as she rooted through Emira’s closet.

She emerged to the two, who she’d learned were twins, arguing about the correct way to cook the mac and cheese they were making for dinner. Amity sighed as she watched Emira whack her brother with a spatula. Behind them, something caught on fire, and she decided to intervene.

After all three of them worked together to put the fire out, Emira turned back to Amity to assess her fit. She pointed to her head and asked, “Keeping the tiara and necklace?”

At that, her hand immediately jumped up to touch her necklace and she nodded. “The necklace is my main source of power and the tiara just… feels right. I’ve always had it.”

Edric nodded and said, “Plus they look bomb.”

Amity spared him a glance before Emira said, “Power? You mean you’re, like, a goddess?”

“Not quite. Every moon incarnation is granted powers when they step into the role. Invisibility as well as minor umbrakinesis and aquakinesis.” At their blank looks, she added, “I can manipulate shadows and water, at a small scale.”

“Wicked,” Emira whispered.

“Does the sun get powers too?” Edric asked, leaning forward on the counter.

Amity’s brow furrowed. She’d never wondered if the sun incarnation had powers as well. She hesitated before saying, “I’m actually not sure. I’ll have to ask her. If they send her down, that is.”

“Wait, what?” Emira asked. “I feel like I’m missing something here.”

Edric hopped onto the counter and cleared his throat. “Amity wants us to keep her down here because then, hopefully, the people in the sky will send down the sun, who she has a crush on, to retrieve her.”

His sister nodded. “I think we can do that. How long do you think it will take?”

“They should send her tomorrow night,” Amity replied, suddenly feeling very anxious. “If they send her at all.”

Emira narrowed her eyes at this but nodded. “So just a day? That doesn’t seem difficult at all.”

Amity hesitated. Did she really only want to meet Luz once and then allow her to be separated from her again? Even the chance of them meeting made her heartbeat quicken but was she sure she didn’t want more?

“Actually… how long do you think you can keep us?”


	2. The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz gets sent down to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit this is a little choppy but the second half of this chapter was a filler. I hope you guys enjoy it anyways!

Luz frowned. Usually when she first stepped into the sky, she’d see Amity leaving. Today, however, there was no indication of the moon incarnation. With a shrug, she figured she’d been hurrying to finish up some work. Luz always had heard how much work the moon was given.

She was well aware of how favored the sun incarnation was. She had minimal work and her upbringing was nothing but free and wonderful, as was the past incarnations’ lives. They didn’t have much to do during the night so the Sun Tower was filled with diaries, books, and even a few electronic devices. (She was sure the moon didn’t get such pleasures but was often given relics from Earth by the celestial association.)

She did her best to convey how free she felt in a hope that it would cheer up her moon counterpart; every sun incarnation from the past had, according to their diaries. They all seemed to think it worked so Luz decided to follow in their footsteps. Afterall, it was tradition.

During the night, with so little to do, she found herself either writing, reading, starting yet another Minecraft speed run attempt, or, the most popular, watching Amity. Something about the moon incarnation’s life piqued her curiosity. She always seemed so composed and elegant and Luz sometimes lost hours to just observing the other girl’s composed gestures that were so far from her own.

She found herself longing to meet Amity. Unsure why, she consulted the diaries. The past sun incarnations had always felt the same, although to varying degrees. Some wrote that they’d like to ask the moon incarnation for tips on how to be more formal while others wrote that they’d fallen. Luz, blushing, had closed the books at the point and cleared her throat. She wasn’t sure how she felt about the moon incarnation but was 80% positive it wasn’t a romantic feeling. Probably. Maybe.

So, when she was told by the celestial association that the moon was missing, she freaked out. She immediately agreed to find her and quickly packed. She didn’t have any clothes other than her bright yellow dress but she did grab a bag of a similar color to shove her favorite diaries into as well as a few of the most portable Earth relics.

With a bit of hesitation, the celestial association sent her down that night with a promise to find a good substitute while she was gone. Thus, she found herself standing on a random sidewalk, glancing around uncertainly. She spotted a small 24-hour café at the corner of the street and decided that was a good place to start.

A bell above the door ringed as she pushed it open, attracting the attention of the girl and boy working behind the counter. The girl tilted her head to the side as she took in what Luz was wearing but didn’t comment on it.

Luz confidently strolled up to the counter and the girl smiled softly and said, “How can I help you today?”

“I’m looking for a girl named Amity, have you seen her around?”

The girl squinted her eyes and slowly replied, “No, can’t say I have. I’ve never met anyone with that name, either.”

With a somewhat disappointed hum, Luz realized this would be harder than she thought. She looked past the girl and raised her voice to ask the same question of the boy, who also had no answer for her. He shrugged and apologized, but she assured him it was fine.

She turned to leave when the girl stopped her. She said, “If you need help, we get off in an hour. We could help you look for her.”

With a grateful smile, Luz said, “That’d be amazing, but it’s of the utmost importance that I find her right away.”

The girl nodded and took out a small piece of paper, quickly writing something on it and then handing it to Luz. “I’m Willow. Here’s my number; if you need any help in the future, just give me a call and Gus and I will be there.”

Luz decided not to tell her that she didn’t have anything to contact her with and instead smiled at her. “Thank you, really. I appreciate it.”

Willow nodded and the sun incarnation took her leave. With no indication of where to search left, she ended up wandering the streets. It didn’t take long for her to stumble across two middle-aged ladies, one who looked very drunk and another who had her arm over her shoulder and was escorting her somewhere, most likely back home. Luz cocked her head as she watched them. They seemed like an unlikely pairing.

Being the nice person she was, when she realized the sober lady was having some difficulties, she immediately jumped in to help them. She took up the drunk lady’s other side as the sober lady sighed in relief.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “I was starting to think I wouldn’t be able to get her back home.”

“Of course,” Luz replied politely. “I’m Luz, by the way.”

The older lady smiled. “Camila Noceda, and this is my girlfriend, Eda.”

They walked on in silence, Camila guiding them through a neighborhood, and Luz eventually asked, “You haven’t seen a girl named Amity, by any chance, have you?”

Camila hummed as she thought, then shook her head and said, “I can’t say that I have, no. Why?”

Luz sighed and shifted Eda’s arm. “She’s just… special and I really need to find her.”

She didn’t realize how that sounded until the older lady raised an eyebrow. Her face flushed and she stuttered as she tried to correct herself. Camila interjected her with a chuckle. “Do you need to find her tonight?”

Luz nodded. “Worst case scenario, though, I don’t find her tonight and then I don’t have anywhere to stay.”

Camila frowned at this. “Your parents kick you out or something?”

“Uh.”

“Okay, don’t reveal your secrets, then. If you need somewhere to stay, our house is open to you,” she said. “I’m sure Eda wouldn’t mind too much.”

~~

It seemed Eda did mind. After not being able to find Amity that night, Luz cashed in on Camila’s offer and the hungover lady was surprised to find a girl in an elegant yellow dress sitting on their couch watching the news. She squinted at her and asked, “We didn’t adopt a child last night, right?”

A melodic laugh came from Camila. “No, dear. She didn’t have a place to stay; she’s looking for a friend.”

Eda glanced at the girl, who was absorbed by what was happening on the news, before groaning. “It’s too early for this.”

“It’s noon.”

“That’s too early.”

Camila rolled her eyes affectionately before plating the eggs and bacon she had just made. She handed the plate to Luz, who thanked her but didn’t tear her eyes away from the tv. Eda slowly sat down next to her, eyeing both her and the tv. “I’ve never met a kid this interested in the economy.”

Luz quickly realized her mistake and cleared her throat, hesitantly averting her eyes from the television to start eating. “I like numbers.”

“Okay,” Eda said, now more confused, as Camila handed her an advil and glass of water.

She then sat on the other side of Luz, who was now eating, and said, “Do you have a change of clothes with you? If not, I can take you shopping to get you out of that dress. It doesn’t seem very convenient.”

Luz grinned up at her and her full mouth made her look like a chipmunk. “Really? You’d do that for me?”

Camila laughed and reached forward to ruffle the girl’s hair. “Of course. Just let me know when you’re ready.”

Three hours later, Luz had a selection of new clothes to choose from. Of course, she kept with warmer colors and favored oranges and yellows but also got articles of clothing that she thought looked good. Similarly to Amity, she kept on her necklace but took off her crown, since it was large and somewhat difficult to move around with.

She happily showed off her new outfits to Camila, who smiled softly and clapped, and Eda, who mostly groaned and gave her weak thumbs up. Now that she had changed into clothes more comfortable and suitable for the weather, she decided it was time to devise a plan to find the moon incarnation. First, she’d have to tell her hosts who she actually was.

It took longer to convince them and they only believed her after she showed them her ability to manipulate light. The atmosphere of the house was a bit stiffer afterwards and she wondered if she’d made the right decision until Eda quickly warmed up to her.

Camila and Eda did their best to help her but even after nearly a week on Earth, Luz had no leads on Amity whatsoever. She did, however, have two new friends in Willow and Gus. On top of that, Camila suggested that while she was looking, Luz go to school. The sun incarnation was smitten with the idea and was thrilled to learn she went to the same school as Willow and Gus. It was on her first day that something big happened.


End file.
